I wanted to be you
by DBZ Warrior Chick
Summary: Blossomkit is like any other shadowclan kit. Wanting to be like Brokenstar, their powerful leader. When the kit goes out to training, she learns secrets she never knew... oneshot, rated t for death


**Hi hi hi :D! This a oneshot about a kit during Brokenstar's reign. The Alleignces are just to make a point in the story and I am only using shadowclan in it. Anyway, stop listening to me blabbing**

Alliences

Leader -Brokenstar- Massive dark brown tabby tom with long ragged fur

Deputy-Blackfoot- white tom with large jet black paws -appertince- Robinpaw

Medicenecat- Yellowfang- dark gray she cat with broad flattened face-appertince- Runningnose-

Warriors

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with darker ginger legs- appertince- Darkpaw

Archeye- gray tabby tom with thick tabby stirpe over eye

Mudclaw-gray tom with brown legs

Toadskip- dark brown tabby tom with white splashs and white leg-appertince- Graypaw-

Nettlespot- white she cat with ginger specks

Finchflight- black and white tom

Scorchwind- ginger tabby tom -appertince- Eaglepaw-

Poolcloud- pale gray and white she cat-appertaince- Mossypaw-

Wolfstep- dark ginger tabby tom-appertince- Tallpaw-

Frogtail- dark gray tom

Clawface- battle scared brown tabby tom -appertince- Thornpaw-

Russetfur- light ginger she cat - appertince- Cedarpaw-

Boulder- dark gray tabby tom

Flintfang- light gray tabby tom- appertince- Duskpaw

Nutwhisker- brown tom with amber eyes-appertince- whitepaw-

Cinderfur- light gray tom

Rowanberry- cream and brown she cat-appertince- Smallpaw

Ashheart- pale gray she cat

Flintfang- dark gray tom

Appertinces

Runningnose- Small gray and white tabby tom

Robinpaw- dark ginger she cat with light ginger paws

Darkpaw- Black and gray tabby tom

Graypaw- light gray tabby tom

Eaglepaw- large gray and white tom with tabby paws

Mossypaw- white and brown tabby tom

Tallpaw- long limbed ginger tabby she cat

Thornpaw- large dark brown tabby tom with white paws

Cedarpaw-light brown and ginger tom

Duskpaw- light black she cat

Whitepaw- black tom with a white chest

Smallpaw- very small gray and white tabby she cat

Queens

Fernshade- tortishell she cat, mother Frogtails kits, Snakekit, a brown mottled tom, Finchkit a gray and white tom, Sweetkit, a tortishell and black she kit and Rosekit a ginger and cream she kit

Hollyflower- gray and white she cat mother of Bizzardwings kit, Blossomkit, a pure white she kit

Brightflower- white and gray she cat mother of Brakenfoots kits, Marigoldkit a tortishell she kit and Mintkit a gray tom

Newtspeck- mottle black and ginger she cat, expecting Archeyes kits.

Elders

Deerleap- gray tabby she cat

Mousewing- long furred black tom

Nightpelt- black tom ,retired early to breathing problems

Cloudpelt- pure white tom

******warriors***********

As the dawn crept through the nursery, blossomkit blinked open her eyes to the light. Glancing at her mom, Hollyflower, who was still asleep. She was the only kit in her litter to survive. She remembered her sisters Dawnkit and Brightkit, both of them dieing during in leaf bare from greencough. And worse, her father blizzardwing died yesterday. A patrol made up of Clawface, Brokenstar, and Clawface's appertince Thornpaw, dragged is body into camp Clawface said in a cruel mannor to everyone said _"We went to far and bumped into a Thunderclan patrol. Those foxhearts thought we were trespassing and slaughtered him. We couldn't even help him"._ Grooming her white pelt before leaving the nursery, mostly in excitement in case to see Brokenstar who was the only one kind about her fathers and sisters deaths. She has always looked up to him, he has always tried his best to help his clan. _ I wanna be just like him_ Blossemkit thought before leaving.

As she looked around the clearing she saw several warriors and appertinces going about their duties. Seeing the deputy, Blackfoot, ordering cats about. Looking up and hearing Brokenstars cry as cats came from their den to hear what he had to say. " I am going to announce some worthy kits to train with me and appertinces!" Brokemstar boomed. Looking to her left she saw Hollyflower with her lips drawn in a snarl at brokenstar._' Wonder what that's about _' Blossomkit thought. Seeing the other kits in the nursey existed as she was looking at brokestar, such as Sweetkit, Rosekit, Finchkit, and Snakekit, looking at him in existment, even the younger kits like Marigoldkit and Mintkit looking at brokenstar with wonder. " The appertinces who will train with me and blackfoot today is : Thornpaw and Eaglepaw".' _No surprise there '_ thought Blossomkit looking at the two stronger appertinces flexinging their claws and smirking at each other. " now the two kits who are training with me are... Sweetkit and Blossomkit". Walking up with a dignified mannor the two waited at the entrance, not catching Hollyflowers look of horror at Brokenstar.

****Warriors ***********

As Sweetkit and Blossomkit waited in the training patch for Brokenstar, Blackfoot, Eaglepaw, and Thornpaw, Blossomkit thought of proveing herselfto Brokenstar. _He' might mentor me himself! No, let me skip being a appertince and make me a warrior, may be make me his deputy _Blossomkit thought as she waited for the warriors and appertinces. When the others came Blossomkit was nearly about to burst of existment. " Ok I want Sweetkit and Thornpaw to battle first with claws. Remember what I said earlier" growled Brokenstar as he, Blackfoot, Eaglepaw , and Blossomkit sat down. Smirking, Thornpaw said" Don't worry I remember" he said with a bit of cruelty in his voice. Starting to circle around the small kit, not careing for the scared look in her eyes, lunged at her. Backing away and clawing at his nose, Sweetkit spat at him, getting a nick off of his ear. Screeching in pain, Thornpaw bit onto Sweetkits tail hard, ignoreing the wail of pain. Spitting Sweetkit raked her claws across Thornpaws flank. Collapseing, Thronpaw panted . " That's enough" said Brokenstar. " Blackfoot show them now". Getting up, Blackfoot dragged Thornpaw where he was sitting. Grabbing Sweetkit in his jaws, Blackfoot flung the kit into the air with a dull thump. Getting up with much pain, Sweetkit weakly clawed at Blackfoot. Smirking, Blackfoot, bit Sweetkits neck. Screeching, Sweetkit fell, soon getting a dull look in her eyes, Terrified at what she saw, Blossomkit ran as fast as she could to camp. Blocking the kit, Brokenstar smirked at her" Your not going anywhere." growled Brokenstar. Flipping the kit over, Brokenstar dug his claws into Blossomkits belly. Looking up at Brokenstar, Blossomkit croaked " Why?". Chuckleing darkly, Brokenstar " Your so weak. Just like your father and the other kits I trained. "... You killed Blizzardwing?" said Blossomkit. " Why yes, he died battleing me. Didn't stand a chance, don't know why I killed him". Her eyes glazeing over, Blossomkit croaked " Why did I want to be like you" she said before her final breath.

**********warriors*************

**Did you like? Just R&R pretty please with sugar on top? And btw, I might stop doing one of my stories. So Pm me if you want to complain.**


End file.
